teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 42 - October Triple Feature! (Call of Cthulhu/Italian Spiderman/Kung Fury)
October 10, 2015''' '''Live music by Ishmael Ali Orchestra During the first segment Dr. Bob Tesla introduces the Ishmael Ali Orchestra and his new lab assistance, the newest life of Kitty She-gor, though this time Kitty She-gor has come back male so he has changed his name to Kitt-I-gor. Dr. Bob then started the 4th annual costume contest. During the third segment Dr. Bob shows off his new console whose plans were sent to him by Master Bob. As the Nurse preps the console, Kitt-I-gor prepares the portal. Dr. Bob says that anyone working near the portal needs to be protected, which is why he is dressed the way he is, the Nurse starts to express concern for Kitt-I-gor, but Dr. Bob quickly silences her. Dr. Bob is convinced Master Bob is hiding something; he believes that Master Bob never got his doctorate. When Master Bob calls in they try to decide who would go to whose universe first Master Bob does not think that Dr. Bob would be interested in his side due to only having a moon bases, and their Mars’ mission just launched this week. Dr. Bob excitedly decides to go first and asks if he can bring souvenirs back. Master Bob tells him “I can guarantee something from my universe will be coming back.” The Nurse helps Dr. Bob finishing getting his gear on, then goes to the console to send Dr. Bob though the wormhole. After a few moments he runs back out saying something went wrong; Kitt-I-gor is very irritated and Dr. Bob sends him and the Nurse out. Once they are gone he reveals himself to be Master Bob, who excitedly goes down to his new lab. We then see Dr. Bob in the vid window screaming. During the final segment Master Bob comes back from the lab saying that this lab sucks and not as advanced as his own, he says he will have a lot of work to do to get the lab up enough that he can build a portal big enough for him to bring his troupes though and take over this world. The Nurse and Kitt-I-gor come in and confront Master Bob, the Nurse demands to know where Dr. Bob is, but all Master Bob will tell her is that Dr. Bob is safe. The Nurse, Kitt-I-gor, and Projector Guy all tell Master Bob they will not work for him. In retaliation Master Bob pulls out a weapon and kills Kitt-I-gor, causing the Nurse to scream in horror. At this point Projector Guy decides to work for him, and the Nurse reluctantly agrees to work with him also. Master Bob attempts to cancel all upcoming shows until the Nurse explains he can’t do that because per the contract without doing the shows he doesn’t get to keep the lab. Master Bob reluctantly agrees to show the next few movies then, and goes down to the lab. As soon as Master Bob goes to the lab, the Nurse decides to call for help, she asks the audience to come back next month since she does not be alone with Master Bob. She starts to work on the console, saying Dr. Bob had installed a distress signal that can’t be locked. She sends out distress signal to Mario Marconi, Rick Edison and Wilma Westinghouse, who all appear before the power is cut off, leaving her hoping that they received the message before the power was lost. Watch the Episode.